


Coming In Hot

by KelKel12



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelKel12/pseuds/KelKel12
Summary: The feelings and urges that the guys of Hollywood Undead have are uncontrollable and inevitable, how will this affect their actions?





	1. Danny's Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a plot for this. I'm just writing and seeing what happens. This fic isn't really a series of one shots, but more the same story throughout all the chapters. Dunno, we'll see how it turns out, enjoy c:

A loud, breathy moan escaped Danny's throat as he arched his back. A horny grin stretching along his face at the feeling of the stronger male behind him forcing him down to lean over the table. One of the strong hands trailed up his back and gripped tightly onto his hair, only adding to his desire. The other hand had a tight grip on his bare ass, nails digging into the flesh there, his jeans and boxers to the floor. 

Another slutty moan forced its way out of his body as he felt the movement of the dick of the man behind him. Not in him, he was leaking so much already he felt like he'd explode if that was to happen. The hand on his hair left to stroke the older's cock, with every movement of the hand Danny felt the swollen head touch his rear. Every time giving him waves of lust, pushing him closer to the climax he needed. He was willing to beg for it if he had to, he just had to have his release.

"Ready?" The deep, powerful voice of the butterfly tattooed man behind him sent thrilling shivers through his body. A light, needy "yes" came from Danny as moved his ass back to feel the erect cock behind him again. He groaned out his lust as he felt the penis behind him push through his hole. The head teasing him more than he felt that he could handle. He panted loudly and bit his lip as his opening was further penetrated, slowly easing in half way. The other half was completed by a strong thrust that made Danny yell out in pleasure.

"Danny..." Danny's breath was ragged as he heard his name called out, but the voice wasn't the one that belonged to Johnny. The one he was being fucked by.

"Danny." The same voice repeated. It wasn't Johnny, but it was another member of the band.

"Danny!" Charlie clicked his fingers twice in front of the singer's face, distracting him and pulling him away from his daydream. "You there?" The rapper questioned again with an amused chuckle.

Danny looked around his new surroundings. His clothes completely covered him, but his underwear felt tight. He wasn't leaning over a desk in the studio the band was working in, with Johnny's cock slamming into him. No, that wasn't happening. He was confused for a small moment before recognising that he was working, his friends all waiting for his opinion on the music they were discussing. 

"Uh, what?" He still felt confused and slightly dazed, uncomfortable with remaining lust from where his brain had wandered to.

"What do you think of this?" Jorel pointed down to the sheet of paper messily convered in notes to do with the song they were working on. He frowned as he stared at them, concentrating on what had been written. He really should have been paying attention, but sometimes his daydreams were often the most interesting thing he had going for him.

"I like that." He decided, now focused. If he kept working, the impure thoughts and the uncomfy tightness of his clothed lower region would fade. It usually did, and in this case he knew it would. Though, if he was at home, he would have dealt with it another way.

"Well, I say we take a break." Dylan stretched, his body tired from sitting in the same position for a while. His friends sat back and nodded in agreement, before wandering off to do their own things. Charlie was the only one to stay sitting next to Danny, while the rest chose to freshen up.

Danny let out a bored sigh, pulling out his phone. That daydream had felt so real... 

"So, which one of us did you lose yourself to this time?" Charlie grinned. The singer rolled his eyes in response. The rapper next to him was the only one who knew about Danny's scandalous thoughts, and how he knew was more humiliating than Danny liked. He really had no other choice but to tell his friend that time. He never did since, but it never stopped Charlie from asking.

"None of your business." Danny grumbled. He wasn't grumpy, but he didn't feel like sharing his horny thoughts. Not when he was trying to get his cock to go back to being limp, he didn't want his feelings to last and bother him for much longer.

"It's alright, Danny. I won't tell." The rapper chuckled, pulling out his own phone to mess around on. "Just feel free to ask me for help, I'm available at mostly every time." A suggestive tone laced Charlie's voice as he gave the blonde a wink. Fuck. Charlie made it hard for him to calm down, and if the daydream had been about him, it would have been near impossible. Thank God it wasn't, he thought as he looked over to Johnny who had just made himself a new coffee and was enjoying a conversation with Jorel.

Danny always wondered though, was it only him that constantly got horny over his best friends? Or did the others feel this way at times too? He felt that he would never know.


	2. Temptation

Danny shifted in his seat, grinning widely at something Charlie had said. They had gotten back to work pretty quickly, and they hadn't stopped until now, when they were about to finish up for the day. The thoughts he previously had earlier that day were now an afterthought, and no longer got in the way of his work. What threw him off now, every once in a while was the way that George would look at him if he had something to say. It wasn't a weird look, Danny knew that. But he also recognised the expression on George's face. It was why he knew what was going to happen when they started to get ready to leave.

"I'm gonna stay back and do some extra work." George spoke, stretching a little. "You up for it, Danny?" He said, throwing a wink the singer's way. He grinned back.

"Sure, I've got a little more I want to do anyway." The blonde agreed, standing just to stretch his legs a little bit.

"Alright, well, don't strain yourselves." Was Jorel's last words before he walked out the studio with Dylan following, his last sentence carrying a meaning he wasn't aware of. Once it was all quiet, and they knew it was only them in the room, the atmosphere changed. Danny was standing around, but his position had immediately changed to being pinned against one of the walls. The friendly environment they had prior quickly transformed into one of lust and desire as George instantly worked on trailing little kisses and bites along Danny's neck. Each time successful in making the singer gasp and moan out in pleasure.

"Why don't you tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" His voice was low and breathy against Danny's ear, and the push of air from his mouth that tickled his ear sent shivers down his spine. It was like he knew where the singer's thoughts had wandered to.

A gasp left him as one of the rapper's hands gained a tight grip on his hip, the other going to grope his crotch through his clothes for a moment before unzipping the clothes. "Or - better yet - you can show me." He spoke on with a dark chuckle as he started palming Danny through his underwear, jeans falling to the floor on their own. A quiet moan fell out of his mouth as his hips slightly bucked at what he was feeling.

A whine of protest came from Danny after a few more moments of being touched, with only a thin piece of - now wet - fabric separating them, and the hand abandoned him. He closed his eyes in desperate need to feel something pleasurable, still in a haze and not entirely sure why everything stopped. Until he heard the sound of another pair of pants unzipping and making their own way to the floor.

He dared to open his eyes, lust coating them as he looked to the size of his friend, arousal growing at the sight. Taking a moment of bravery, Danny reached out to the older's member, making him groan loudly at the contact. As the singer started stroking Johnny trapped him against the wall once again, grunting in his ear as he thrusted into Danny's hand. His own hand travelling to Danny's to return the favour, the moans of the singer bringing him closer to release.

"Fuck!" Danny gasped out, his hips bucking slightly faster than Johnny's as he was desperate to get his own relief. He was ready to even beg for it if he had to, he'd do anything for it.

"That's it, Danny." Johnny smirked. "Come for me." His words were seductive and supportive, accompanied by accurate strokes that hit every point of the other's cock that he had quickly learned would add extra uncontrollable power and need into the singer's thrusts.

A loud groan forced its way out of the back of Danny's throat as he felt the start of his orgasm, his hips bucking sloppily into Johnny's persistently moving hand. The younger moved his head to bite into Johnny's neck, eyes closed, his teeth sinking as deep as they could get as he coated the other's hand with his load. His body still jerked a few more times as he stopped giving the older's cock the attention he needed for a second.

When his eyes opened again short moments later he was seeing white stars in his peripheral vision, but it wasn't that the caught his attention. Charlie was hurrying past them as fast as he could, his head angled in the other direction from them with one hand covering his eyesight from their side of the room. The other hand messily and desperately trying to put headphones in as he tried to quietly and quickly grab his stuff and go. Stopping to point out that Charlie was there would be too awkward, and Johnny didn't seem aware, so Danny kept continuing his hand job. 

His movements were back to the fast pace they were, causing Johnny to moan out in approval at the feeling, his eyes closed as he enjoyed everything the singer was doing to him. Danny smirked when he looked to the door to see Charlie trying to not gain attention as he attempted to quietly shut the door. He slowed down his strokes to a more teasing pace, pressing his thumb into the tip of the head of the older's cock as he went to place another bite to George's neck. Speeding back up after. 

"Danny, mark me." Johnny growled out. His breath hitting the other's ear. "I need it." The singer was happy to comply, placing another hard bite with strong squeezes to the still hardened cock. That was all he had to do to make George finish, his own cum shooting further and reaching further up Danny's arm than the singer had on his. The older placed his forehead against the singer's as the bucking of his hips slowed down as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before cleaning themselves up in the studio restroom, erasing themselves of evidence that they had ever done anything from their hands. When they walked back out and looked around for their stuff, getting ready to leave, Charlie got their attention as he walked back in. 

"I forgot my phone." The rapper spoke, trying to pretend as if he had never saw anything of before. But his eyes showed the little fear and trauma he had from walking in on them, as well as the relief to know that they were done.

"Thought so, your headphones wouldn't work with your phone." Danny teased. Jordon's eyes went wide as he looked to the singer, realising that Danny had noticed he was there. He tried to hide his slight blush of embarrassment as he reached out to his phone.

" I have a walkman, dumbass." Jordon muttered, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"It's 2019, Charlie." George laughed. "No one has a walkman." Danny chuckled along with Johnny as Jordon ignored them and double checked that he had everything.

"Whatever, see you fuckers later." He finally responded before leaving the studio with everything he needed.

"Lucky he didn't walk in any earlier." The older laughed, unaware that Charlie had. Danny pulled out his phone, grinning as he opened Jordon's contact.

_ 'You should've joined in c;' _ He texted.


End file.
